It's not that bad to be ill
by TobiBear
Summary: Crona is ill and doesn't know how to deal with it. Maka is here to comfort him and shows how to deal with it.


It's not that bad to be ill

* * *

**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction I'll publish so I'm really excited what you think about it :D**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

* * *

Crona was lying in his bed when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. The timid little swordsman answered: "C-Come in." Although he was now a Student at the DWMA, and made friends with Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patti, he is still stuttering.

As Crona finished his sentence Maka peeked inside and asked:" Hey Crona, how did you sleep in your new room?" Yes, Crona moved to live with Maka and Soul, because Maka didn't like it when Crona was all alone in the dungeons like a prisoner. He got a second chance from Lord Death after he apologized to Dr. Stein and Ms. Marie.  
"I-I slept really … "ACHOO" … good" Crona said, rubbing his nose.  
"Are you okay, Crona?" Maka asked a little worried about him.  
Crona nodded, but there was another sneeze. Maka stepped in Cronas room and put a hand on Cronas forehead. He was a little bit confused and asked:"M-Maka? W-What are you doing?"  
"Crona! You're burning. Today I won't let you go to school!" Maka said with a stern voice. Crona didn't know what was going on. He didn't feel like he was burning. Crona then realized that Maka was really close. He really liked Maka; she was his first friend and helped him to get rid of Medusa. Lately when she was around him, he felt this strange feeling in his stomach.  
Crona, still a little bit dazed from Maka's closeness asked:" W-Why c-can't I go to school? I l-like it there. There are all my friends." Crona looked at her with his puppy wide eyes, which made her blush a little.  
"Crona, you have a fever. That means your body is weaker than normally" Maka told him with a gentle voice.  
"A-A fever? I d-don't know how to deal with a fever." Crona said frightened. Maka soothed Crona and told him:" Don't worry Crona, I'll stay at home today and help you to feel better. Nobody likes to be alone when you are sick. I can remember when I was the first time ill; my mother stayed at home and took care of me until I was back at health again."  
'_Maka is always so nice to me, even after all the bad things I had done'_ Crona thought.  
The little swordsman asked Maka:" B-But s-shouldn't you go to school. I-I don't want you to skip classes just b-because of me". The blonde blushed about Cronas worries but she just shook her head and said with lovely voice:"No Crona, I don't even think about to leave you when you are sick. I'll stay here and nurse you back to health."  
Crona smiled and nodded. Maka stepped out of Cronas room and headed to the kitchen to make some tea, because drinking tea will help you to fight a cold or a fever. She poured some water in a teakettle and put it on the stove. After the water was hot enough she poured the water in two cups (one for her, the other one for Crona) and put the teabag in. Maka came back with two cups of tea when she saw Crona sleeping again. She thought that Crona looks so cute when he's sleeping. She leaned down and was now just an inch in front of his face and then she kissed him on the forehead. It looked like Crona dreamt of Maka, because he stumbled something like 'M-Ma…ka'.  
Maka blushed at first, but she liked that he's dreaming of her.

Crona woke up in cold sweat. His heart pounded in his chest. He whispered silently 'Ma...ma...maka'. Then he screamed like he was dying:" MAKA!" He breathed heavy as Maka rushed into his room. She pulled him into a hug, rubbing her hands up and down his back, trying to calm him down. He sobbed in her shoulder but the attempt of Maka to calm him down succeed, he slowly calmed down as he tried to speak:" M-Maka...I-I'm sorry t-to bother y-y-you." Crona was on the verge of tears, but Maka squeezed him tighter, maybe a little bit too much, because he couldn't breathe anymore. The blonde scythe meister realized that she nearly killed Crona and let go of him. She apologized more than he could count. Maka asked the terrified swordsman:" Crona, what happened? Did Ragnarok bully you?"

Crona shook his head and stumbled:" N-Night...ma-mare." Tears were flowing down his cheeks as Maka cupped her hands around Cronas cheeks and to wipe the tears away with her thumb and told him:" Don't worry Crona, I'm here; It was just a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him, still rubbing his cheeks. Crona nodded and started slowly to speak:" I-It was a-about Lad... Medusa. D-d-do you remember t-the day we fought her?" Maka nodded and also had a puzzled look on her face. Crona continued:" This time she was a-able to stab... A-A-ACHOO...you."

Maka hugged him once more and told him that Medusa was gone forever and she'll never come back. After she let go of him she saw that Crona was paler than normal. She reached for his cup of tea, although it was cold now, and said:" Crona, you are ill. You should sleep and drink a lot of tea to get better. And if you need something, I'm in the living room so just call me, alright?" He nodded his head and Maka could swear she saw a smile on Cronas face. He took his cup of tea and took a sip. It was already cold but Crona didn't mind it and put it on his nightstand, before he snuggled himself in his bad again. Maka stood up and headed to the door before she said:" Good night Crona and sleep well."

"But Maka, it is 10 am." Crona said. Maka couldn't but chuckle at his answer:" Silly, it's just a saying." Crona nodded and closed his eyes. "G-Good night Maka." Maka smiled and then slowly closed the door. Arrived in the living room she sat on the couch and thought about Crona.

'_He is so cute when he doesn't know something. I really like him...maybe since the day he ran away from the DWMA. I hope he likes me in the same way I do'_

It was about 20 minutes later since she left Cronas room, when Maka heard call Crona her name. Maka rushed in Cronas room to see him totally under his blanket. Maka asked him confused:" Crona? What's the purpose of this?" Crona was hard to understand because he was under his blanket. Maka sighed and put her head also under the blanket to see him shivering. "Are you cold?" Maka asked. Crona nodded. Maka suggested getting him another blanket but he refused and said:" C-C-Can you s-stay h-here w-with me?" Maka wasn't sure if Crona was stuttering as usual or because he was cold, but anyways she lifted the blanket and lay next to Crona.

"I'll warm you." Maka said and put her arm around Cronas waist. Crona blushed as Maka cuddled her whole body against him. He was lucky that they were both under the blanket so Maka couldn't see now red his cheeks were. Makas head was in the crook of Cronas head so he noticed Makas scent. He liked it, it smelled sweet, and after he thought that, his cheeks were even redder. He could feel Makas steady breath on his neck it calmed and warmed him but he was still cold, so he put his arm around Makas waist. Maka giggled at the sudden contact, which made Crona apologize:" S-Sorry Maka." "There's nothing to be sorry for, silly." Maka said which relieved Crona. It was hard to breath for both of them so Maka put the blanket off their heads. They took a deep breath of the fresh air. Maka could feel Crona still shivering, so she pulled the blanket up to their chins and asked:" Is this better Crona?" Crona said:" Y-yes. I-It is nice to c-cuddle with y-you."

Maka blushed at the sudden compliment but she appreciated it and thanked him:" You know? It's also nice to cuddle with you." After a while Maka let go of Cronas waist and Crona did the same. At first he was a little disappointed but as Maka took his hand in hers he was happy. He liked being around Maka, honestly he liked everything about Maka.

'_But what is if she doesn't like me back. Maybe I should ask her.' _Crona thought. Crona took a deep breath and hoped he won't stutter then he asked:" D-Do you like me Maka?" Well he did stutter but at least he asked her. Maka was surprised by Cronas sudden question. '_Yes Crona I really really like you'. _ Maka blushed at her thoughts but then she had a way better idea than just tell him. She told him to close his eyes. "Does this answer your question?" Maka asked him. Crona was confused:" W-what do yo—"Crona was interrupted by soft lips pressing against his own. It was gentle but passionate kiss. After a few moments both parted away to take a breath.

"M-Maka, w-what was that?"

"That was a kiss."

A k-kiss?"

"Yes. Two people do that, to show that they really like each other"

"D-does that..." Crona was interrupted once more by Maka.

"Yes Crona, I really-really like you." Maka said with one of her brightest smiles.

Crona was really happy now, even happier as Maka asked him to be friends. Maka snuggled against Crona, put her arm around his waist and said:" Are you still cold?" Crona shook his head and answered:" N-Not anymore. And M-Maka?" Maka looked up to look into his puppy-eyes.

"T-Thank you Maka. You showed me, t-that to be ill it isn't as b-bad as I b-believed it would be."

Maka smiled as she laid her head in the crook of Cronas arm. She noticed that Crona fell asleep and thought that Crona looks cute when he's sleeping, and kissed him once more, before she fell asleep too.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story and have a nice day :D**


End file.
